


Ms. Blue

by Abbracadabra



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Closure, Gen, Happy Ending, Other, Reconciliation, Redemption, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbracadabra/pseuds/Abbracadabra
Summary: After cutting him out of her life in a letter, Hollyhock reconciles with Bojack after his near death experience and imprisonment. Bojack also meets with the rest of the main cast while in prison and works to improve himself while he's there. We end on Bojack preparing to see and speak with Diane for the first time since the voicemail he left right before he almost drowned.
Relationships: Bojack Horseman & Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ms. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that happen in this fic are cannon, do not read unless you are up to date with Bojack Horseman season 6. I wrote this at 3am right after watching the finale episode of Bojack Horseman. The fic provides closure to the one missing major character arc, Hollyhock (one of my personal favorite characters). This is my first fully fledged out fic so sorry if it's not the best but hope you enjoy! The title is a play off of the title to the song that plays in the closing scene of the show, Mr. Blue by Catherine Feeny, the "Ms. Blue" refers to Hollyhock.

Bojack awakes with a start not knowing where he is. “Where Am I? Is this my deck?” he says aloud 

“Well ex-deck, remember we own this house now.” says the father of the family who recently bought Bojack’s old house.

“Oh right right sorry, sorry but what happened exactly? I don’t quite remember.” Bojack asks

“You broke into our home and almost drowned in our pool. Lucky for you I took hcpr classes.” Explains the father.

“Hcpr classes?”

“Yeah you know horse cpr”

“Isn’t that just the same as regular cpr? You know what never mind I don’t need to know but... Hey where’s Diane? I need to see Diane!” 

Bojack starts to panic as he looks around and realizes what he did last night, breaking into this family’s home, getting drunk and high off their liquor and pills, and utterly trashing the place like he used to when it was still his place to trash, back when he could pass out on the couch and in the morning just yell at Todd to “Clean up your shit Todd!!” Knowing full well it was Bojack’s own shit Todd was cleaning up. As things start to clear up for Bojack he remembers Diane is in Chicago she can’t help him here, he’s alone, completely alone.

“Who’s Diane? Forget Diane we’re calling the police!” the father yells.

*Cut to Bojack in prison*

Again Bojack thought he had hit rock bottom only to find a rockier bottom beneath that. Only this time he couldn’t see how it could possibly be any rockier than this. He had lost all his respect in the public, finally lost all his friends, even his own sister wouldn’t talk to him anymore and to top it all off he was sitting in a prison cell with the rest of the lowest of the low. 

Months pass and Bojack does his time for the countless crimes he’s committed over the years finally getting what he’s always believed he deserves. Then one day he gets a letter and to his amazement it’s from Hollyhock, who he hasn’t heard from since her last letter telling him she never wanted to see or hear from him again because of everything that came out in his last interview with Biscuits Braxby. 

At first he’s conflicted about opening it considering the last letter was so harsh but he figures he’s got nothing to lose, he is in prison after all. 

Bojack opens the letter…

“Dear Bojack I know the last things I said to you were pretty harsh and at the time I thought I meant them. I just couldn’t stand to be around that person I kept hearing that you were, but then I saw you almost died and that you were going to prison and I knew that even if you were still that person you could change. You could learn your lesson and grow just like everyone else can and I refuse to believe you’re beyond saving. I know you Bojack and I know you can be good, you’ve always tried to be a good brother and that’s all I’ve ever needed you to be. I’m sorry, Bojack, I love you. Well I guess I’ll see you around.  
P.s. I know, not if you see me first ;)” 

“Wow” thought Bojack “I guess someone really does still care about me.” 

This starts a whole new outlook for Bojack, instead of wallowing in all the shitty things he’s done, like he’s done his whole life, Bojack devotes himself to giving back. He starts volunteering around the prison, doing chores, taking classes, helping his fellow inmates as much as he can, even heading up a production of Henrik Ibsen’s Hedda Gabler. He’s really turned it around, and that first letter was just the beginning. 

After that Bojack and Hollyhock write constantly telling each other about what they’re doing, future plans, and it doesn’t stop there. Hollyhock makes plans to visit Bojack once a week for visitation hours. At first it’s just her and it leads to much of their usual banter, cracking jokes, bonding, and just reminiscing, but then Hollyhock starts to share her thoughts and experiences with others in Bojack’s life and slowly but surely everyone makes their visits to Bojack. 

Mr. Peanut Butter is first to come around, not that he ever truly gave up on Bojack he just got busy barking up the Birthday Dad tree.

“Bojack Horseman! Is this a Scared Straight, Horsin’ around, and Mr. Peanut Butter’s House crossover episode cause it sure is working, I am definitely scared right now.”

“No that show wasn’t literally scary it was… never mind. It’s great to see you buddy, how are you?” Bojack and Mr. Peanut Butter catch up, although in the end not much has changed and the duo laughs about old times gone bye and shares what they’re looking forward to in the months to come. Todd is the next person to show up for Bojack.

“Hey Bojack, listen I’m sorry I left so suddenly all those years ago and I’m sorry for turning you away at my party, my mom didn’t even end up showing up, you could have stayed, and I’m sorry I haven’t always been there lately when you need me. I blame it on my Todd shenanigans but the truth is I was afraid I would relapse if I hung around you too much. I think if anything though, after all this time, we both need each other more than anyone, and I know this might sound crazy but… I’d like to be your new sponsor.”

“Todd you don’t have to apologize for anything, you did what you had to do for yourself and you’re here now that’s all that matters. I would love to have you as my sponsor. Thank you Todd it really means a lot that you care. I’ll call Vance later and let him know.”

“No need I’ll take care of it, don’t go wasting your one phone call on that jackass. Oh and Bojack, by the way, I love you.”

“We actually get more than one call you know? We pay for em and… ugh, I love you too Todd.”

Princess Carolyn comes around a lot trying to help Bojack kick start his career again but he doesn’t want that anymore. He says he’s truly done and going to teach acting right there at the prison as a new rehabilitation program. So their conversations diverge to baby talk and Judah talk, and just the casual keeping up. Then about a year into Bojack’s 14 month sentence Princess Carolyn invites Bojack to her and Judah’s wedding. 

She pulls some strings and is able to get him out for the weekend with the promise that he’ll return on Monday. Hollyhock comes to pick him up. On the way there she asks, “Hey, why the long face?” to which Bojack replies, “I guess it’s just that I haven’t seen or spoken to Diane since that night I left her a voicemail right before I… well you know.”

“Yeah I know, but hey it’s gonna be ok. You go in there you have a good time, see everyone together again, outside of prison, and maybe if things are going ok you find time to talk to Diane and make things right ok?”

“Yeah ok you’re right, it will be good to see everyone again and I still have a chance at redemption. Ok I’m going in.”

Bojack takes a deep breath and one last smile from Hollyhock gives him the strength he needs. He steps out of the car and walks into the venue for an evening of sober fun and maybe, just maybe a side of closure, hold the honeydew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any feedback and let me know what you think.


End file.
